With respect to fiber-optic networks, a variety of techniques may be used to install, commission, troubleshoot, and/or monitor a fiber-optic network. Some of the techniques may be based on measurement of attributes associated with optical fibers of the fiber-optic network. Results of the attribute measurement may be used to ascertain, for example, whether a device is properly connected to the fiber-optic network and/or a transmission quality of the fiber-optic network.